Propecy's Child
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: The war was over-the light lost. So how is it that Harry finds himself still alive and in...Hufflepuff? Contains Dumbledore bashing, demon raising, good versus evil, and the usual alternate timeline story plots. WIP, AU, and please R&R. Thank you.
1. Preface

_**Harry Potter Fanfiction Novel**_

**Prophecy's Child**

BeautifulAlice

**Summary**: The war was over-the light lost. So how come Harry finds himself still alive and in the house of…Hufflepuff? Strange tidings, new magic, and an alternate reality.

**Rated**: M for mature themes, language, violence, etc. [Further warnings WILL be included within chapters.]

**Author's Notes: **Originally, I had already typed around 80 pages worth on this story, and had quite a bit of it started. However, my computer crashed, meaning I had to go and do it all over again. [I think I just have bad luck with computers, because this has happened to me almost FOUR TIMES in the past two/three years.] Therefore, annoyed as I was, I quickly typed up chapters 0-3 and am now posting the first two. I hope you enjoy the story, regardless of it being unbeta'd. Oh, and that other story that's taken a LONG time for an update? There's going to be one shortly, I promise you that.

~*~break~*~

_Preface: _

The world was ended.

The entire world turned to ash, almost a year after Voldemort had destroyed Hogwarts for good. Dumbledore died, McGonagall died, and almost everyone that Harry knew died. Harry became a general, of sorts, the leader of a broken resistance. Harry had more than his fair share of suffering, watching as-one by one-each of his close friends and family died…in dark ways than anyone could have ever imagined.

First Ron died, and he and Hermione mourned his loss more than anyone else, perhaps. Then the Weasley family was slowly killed off. Followed by Susan and Neville, then Luna and the Creevery brother, and soon after that, Hermione…it was rapidly growing into a graveyard instead of a battle field. Harry soon grew numb, to the point that where someone died, he just hardly batted an eyelash. Of course, there was one person who he soon counted on to survive more than any other, one that stayed close to him and helped him more than any other had ever done for him-Severus Snape.

Snape had grown to the point where he was alarmed enough to change sides utterly and completely-to the point where after Dumbledore's man, he became Harry's. Harry, at first, hated this. He had hated Snape with a passion, similar to that of James Potter against Snape. But then, after learning Snape's love of his mother and finding that Snape was actually just heartbroken and wishing for a different path of things, Harry slowly began to tolerate the man. And then, Snape was the last out of all of Harry's pathetic little army. Snape, who kept him sane and kept him going despite all the death and suffering that, surrounded Harry. Harry was grateful for this; he expressed it as often as he could, in any way possible.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Snape and Harry got caught while doing potions of healing in the basement that had survived the battlefield from Hogwarts. Snape, distracted, hadn't noticed his early warning system going up. The Death Eaters caught up with them, and while Snape was tortured into death, Harry fled and managed to escape, hiding in the fields of ash and black smoke that rose from the graves of all his friends and family and those that he knew.

After being caught by the Death Eaters a week into his escape, they tortured him, and laughed at him, and just as Harry was thinking of giving up…a miracle happened. He fell unconscious…and then woke up into a new world, one that was filled with light, laughter, and peace.

The only question was-why?

Why had he been sent there, just as he'd been about to die and join those that he cared about, those that he wanted to be with more than anything? Determined to discover the answers, he watched...and learned.

_Authors Notes: _Basically, this is just the backstory. I didn't even have this in the original version, but decided I'd best explain some things right off, just in case. Next chapter is going to be posted almost immediately after this one.


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

**Disclaimer:** As mentioned before, I do not own Harry Potter.

_Chapter One: _Awakening

Noise.

It was the noise that woke him up, more than the pain in his body, and the threat of someone near him. It was the laughter and the painful light that also woke him. It was a combination of everything, but it was the noise most of all that brought him awake from his deep dark dreams.

Laughter, hooting calls and yelling came to his mind, and for a long moment, it took him several minutes to remember what it reminded him of-the Gryffindor common room. He slowly opened his eyes, thinking he had finally made his way into heaven. He half-smiled at seeing familiar faces around him, and then realized, with a start, that these faces weren't students in Gryffindor but students in…_Hufflepuff_? He saw also, that there were people who hadn't been in Hufflepuff that were in Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom was there, doing arm wrestling with Ernie McMillian. Luna Lovegood was there, but she had been in Ravenclaw! Harry was confused, bewildered…and not more than a little alarmed at all of this. He had been in a world that had turned to ash, and now-he was here.

How?

Why?

Swallowing, he looked around the Hufflepuff common room, studying it intently. There were many different bookcases around the area, and his mind briefly wondered why this was so since _Ravenclaw_ was known for their books. These bookcases were packed with information, too, and he stared at them, his fingers itching for a good book. During the war, the only time he could escape was through a book. It was how he had gained so much more knowledge, all he-Hermione, and Ron did was read, looking for ways to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Yet, somehow, they never found the answer in the books they searched, though Harry was positive that there had to be _something_.

Then, there was a brief slam, and Harry jumped actually startled into doing so. Usually he was so good at keeping his emotions locked up inside him, so that none of the enemy, or his friends, could see how he really felt. Neville looked triumphant, and Ernie looked more than a bit resigned.

"Okay, all right, you win." Ernie said, reluctantly. "Here you are-all my funding thus far, and my entire weeks services at your disposal. Enjoy." He added dryly. Neville grinned.

"Thanks, Ernie." He said loudly, and there were lots of laughter. "Okay, folks, who's next?" He added, eagerly. Generally shoving and pushing, and someone pushed Harry towards Neville. Harry refrained from using his reflexes, though he snapped his head around and saw that Cedric Diggory-_no, no, not real!_-had been the one to push him. Cedric grinned at him…though that grin turned into a frown when he saw Harry's pale face, and tense form.

"You all right, Harry?" Cedric asked, and there was a brief silence in the Hufflepuff common room. Harry nodded, not speaking. His voice was nothing but a rasp, ever since…he cut that trail of thought, and turned towards Neville, and then gestured for him to speak. Neville was staring at him, and he wasn't the only one. If there had been one good thing with the world being turned to ash, it was that all the people who had been there weren't able to stare at him any longer, he thought to himself bitterly.

Neville hesitated slightly, and then decided to speak anyway, going against his better judgment.

"All right, Harry. The winner takes all the losers winnings, and gains his services for a week. Helping with homework, carrying books, that sort of thing. Agreed?" Neville asked. Harry nodded. "You have to actually verbally agree, Harry." Neville said, frowning.

Harry hesitated.

"Agreed." His rasp sounded terrible, and Neville's eyes widened. He wasn't the only one to look surprised…and uneasy.

"Then, on the count of three, we clasp hands, and whoever wins, gets what was just said. Ready? One, two, three!" Neville and Harry fell to their knees [keep the terrible memories away, please keep them at bay] and clasped hands. Harry felt Neville's smooth fingers around his, and Harry had no doubt that Neville felt all the scars, and the roughness of his hand. Harry wished he could keep his sleeve up, unfortunately it fell, giving away more scars and bruises along his arm. Neville's eyes narrowed, and Harry realized that he was actually attempting to push his arm down, but Harry wasn't even aware at first of him doing so, that was how strong he had become.

_Interesting_, he thought to himself, in a small hint of curiosity. Not much amused him, but a part of him was highly amused at the fact of picturing himself arm-wrestling with Draco Malfoy. Then the memory of what had happened to Malfoy returned, and his face turned into a mask, as he forced the memory away.

With a sigh, he reluctantly-gently-pushed Neville's arm down, and connected it with their usual homework table.

Dead silence filled the room.

"You win." Neville said, sounding startled. "Are you really all right, Harry? You look…a bit ill, to tell the truth."

Harry considered. If he lied, they would become suspicious, and send him to the hospital wing. If he told the truth, they would all think he was nuts, and definitely send him to the hospital wing. He decided to test his boundaries.

"I am fine, just tired. I believe I'll get to bed." Harry said the painful rasp evident in his voice still. He saw Ernie, Cedric, Neville, Hannah, and Susan looking at him with suspicion-and realized with a start, that the rest of the house also did. He suddenly remembered something of the past, and couldn't help but wonder.

_Gryffindor for wanna-be heroes, _

_Ravenclaw for bookworms, _

_Slytherin for cunning, _

_While Hufflepuff holds those that actually get the work done. _

He wondered where he had heard it, and was troubled when he couldn't remember. Perhaps this was why there were bookcases filled with books throughout the common room.

"Yeah, it is late." Neville agreed, after looking at his clock. "It's nearly eleven thirty, and tomorrow is Monday-second week of classes. Look, lets head to bed people! Want to have a fresh start on things tomorrow, right?" He asked, and there were murmurs of agreement. Seeing that Hufflepuff was also the house for loyalty, Harry wasn't surprised.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House, called out from the right side of the room. Harry turned and saw her standing next to an empty space where it looked almost like a doorway. He blinked, wondering if he was seeing things, then came towards her while the students began ambling like zombies to their quarters. She spoke again. "Mr. Potter, a word please, about your performances within classes. You have been doing very well, well enough to take the advances courses, if you like-even in Potions, you're doing quite fine, better than usual, Professor Snape says-did I say something?" She asked, seeing his slight start of surprise. Harry shook his head. She studied him, and then slowly went on. "Mr. Potter, you may play ignorant as much as you like, but many of the rest of us in this house feel that there is something…dreadfully wrong with you. Do you care to speak about it? Perhaps even in my office, it is complete with privacy spells and everything to prevent others from listening." She said gently. Harry was almost overcome by the gentleness, the caring, in her voice. He hesitated…and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Professor Sprout." He said quietly. "Just tired."

"Very well. My door is always open, if you need me at all, Mr. Potter." She said firmly. "Now, about the advances classes-"

"Yes, please." Harry said softly. "Ancient Runes, Battle Transfiguration-"

"Battle Transfiguration? That's not on the courses list...but that's an excellent idea. I shall inform the Headmaster at once." Professor Sprout said, surprised. Harry blinked, and then realized his mistake. He inwardly scowled at himself.

"All the advanced classes, please, Professor, if you don't mind. If I need materials for those classes, I shall ask the teachers for a list, and somehow pick them up." Harry stated; his face a mask stone once more. She sighed.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Here is a list of your new classes-"She drew a sheet of paper from nowhere, and handed it to him. He studied it for a few seconds.

_Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Herbology Level Five, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Advanced History of Magic Class Level Five, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Level Six, and Independent Study Hours. _

He frowned as he saw it.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I think you're forgetting a few classes." Harry said quietly. Professor Sprout looked surprised.

"Am I?" She inquired, frowning as she looked at his paper. "Those are all the advanced classes we have, Mr. Potter."

"What about Muggle classes? There's the advanced maths, sciences, and arts that muggles now have that would be crucial towards the Herbology class, and the History of Magic class. There are the Astronomy classes. There's also Ancient Lore, Mythology, and-"

"Mr. Potter, all of those are really quite ingenious ideas!" Professor Sprout said, staring at him in some surprise. "If I may ask, please make a list of all the classes you think of, and I shall hand them to the Headmaster at once." She half-smiled. "I'll excuse you from homework while you do so." She added, and he blinked.

"All right." He said doubtfully. She told him then, the rules of those classes, then sent him off to bed.

He went, feeling bewildered and more than a bit uneasy by everything.

~*~*~*~break~*~*~*~*

Upon entering his dorm room, he found a chest at the end of the bed, and immediately began going through it. He saw a book on his family history. He also found lots of items that were clothes for the most part-socks, shirts, pants, and so on. He found notes on classes, various bits of homework that he was supposed to have turned in ages ago, and even a remembral. He picked up the remembral thoughtfully, and it remained a clear color as he held it.

"Wow, Harry. Usually when you pick that thing up it glows red." Neville commented as he came into the dorm room with the others. Harry flushed lightly, and hid the remembral within his pockets. He wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet; he had too much on his mind. He wanted desperately for a trip to the library. He suddenly wondered about his invisibility cloak and if it had come with him. He thought of trying to figure it out, since he HAD collected all three of the Deathly Hallows-yet still hadn't defeated Voldemort-and suddenly frowned. WAS everything here so completely different that there might NOT even be a Dark Lord? How much had things changed? Who exactly was he in the magical world, other than a boy named Harry Potter? He felt the sudden, strong urge to get to the library as quickly as possible, and had to calm himself quietly with a wordless calming charm.

"You all right there, mate? You looked as if the Slytherin's ghost just got a hold of you." Justin said suddenly, and Harry nodded.

"I just felt like someone walked over my grave for a minute, I guess." He said, uncomfortable. Being with people again, having to talk, was _hard_. Harder than he would've thought possible.

"Burr." Neville said with a shiver. "I don't blame you if I would feel that way." He added with a solemn faced look on him.

"What is tomorrow?" Harry asked suddenly, and they looked at him.

"Monday, mate. Neville said so earlier in the dorm, you forget already?" Cedric asked with a chuckle. Harry sighed.

"Just a lot on my mind, is all." He said truthfully. The rasp seemed to be there, still…but it also seemed slightly better. Maybe talking helped to make it go away after all. He wished he could get to his personal potions stash, but it had been burned down in Snape's basement when the Death Eaters had caught him.

As he crawled into bed-ignoring the urge to get up and go for a walk to the Hogwart's Library-he stared up into the Hufflepuff ceiling and wondered…was this all just a dream?

Without even realizing it, a few minutes later, he fell deeply asleep, into-for once-a dreamless night.

~*~*~*~break~*~*~*~

After a brief few minutes of getting dressed in the boys dorm room, and waking up before the rest of them, he went towards the Hogwart's Library first thing since he had two hours to kill before breakfast. Very few other students were there when he arrived, so he wasn't _entirely_ out of place. Still, he did get a few odd looks as he went inside, and went straight towards the section of the library marked 'History'.

Looking at various titles, he finally settled on the History of Magic, Hogwarts Greatest Wizards, and a book on the Potter Family. Afterwards, he then went towards the section labeled 'Defense' and picked three books that looked fairly decent. With six books in hand, he thought for a moment, wondering if this would be enough to keep him busy. Frowning, he studied them, then decided that it wouldn't hurt to get another two to keep him occupied, since he already knew the school's curriculum by heart. He got one other on the History of the Wizengamot, and then he got a final book on the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Heading up to the desk to check out, he received a raised eyebrow.

"Are you REALLY going to read all these, young man?" She asked, rather skeptically.

"Yes, madam." He said softly. "I intend to read every single book within this library, even if…" He paused, realizing that this was not the war, nor were these the people of his broken resistance. She frowned.

"I see." She sounded as if she did. "Many students come to realize just how massive Hogwarts library truly is, and most are desperate to read every single book in here. Hermione Granger has beaten all of them by far-are you all right, dear?" She asked, concerned, seeing his sudden pale figure.

"I am fine, Madam Pince." He said, a bit stiffly perhaps. "Just…thought of something I had forgotten. Please, might I borrow those books?"

"Of course, dear, you just wait a bit while I get them checked out." She said, pleasantly, though the suspicious look never left her face. He briefly wondered what house she had been in while at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, Madam-but what house were you in here at Hogwarts, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry asked, pretending courteously. She blushed.

"Why, I was in Ravenclaw-but the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Hufflepuff." She admitted.

Harry blinked.

"Loyalty and Intelligence." He said softly. "Two very fine qualities, madam." She stared at him, then slowly checked out his books. He took them with thanks, and then headed towards a quiet place to read. However, he was delayed almost immediately by bumping into the twins, books scattering everywhere.

"Why, what's this George?" 'Fred' asked as he and 'George' both stared down at Harry. They quickly realized that they'd knocked all their books down, and bent to help pick them up. He accepted them, picking up the others at the same time. "Seems as if we've run into a midget-say, I wonder if it speaks at all. Do you speak, Midget?" The real George asked, sounding amused.

"I do speak." Harry said softly. "And he is not George; you are, while he is Fred." He pointed both of them out, and they stared at him in shock.

"How do you know the two of us apart, Midget? Even our own mother can't tell the difference!" Fred demanded, sounding abruptly annoyed yet surprisingly awed.

Harry didn't know what to say, he had just spotted Severus Snape walking down the corridor. His heart clenched painfully, and he felt suddenly like curling into a ball and bawling. Fred and George cast a glance at one another.

"We didn't hurt you by accident or anything did we?" George asked, frowning at him. Harry carefully set his face into stone.

"No. Are you starting a joke shop yet?" He asked without thinking, and the twins stared. "Never mind, that's none of my business." Harry realized, responding by way of apology. "Excuse me." He said politely, and-standing with his books in his hands-he made his way towards the Great Hall, not noticing the looks that Fred and George gave one another as he left.

~*~*~*break~*~*~*~

An hour later, and he finished one of his eight books. Frowning as he set that book aside, he was surprised when an all too familiar voice spoke over the table, sounding interested and pleased.

"Hi. I saw you reading Hogwarts, A History, and I wondered what you thought of it." Hermione Granger sounded very nervous as well, for some reason. Harry briefly frowned.

"I found it highly contradictory and very unsatisfactory. It leaves out important bits of information that the students need to know, and yet it also conflicts with certain subjects and teachers at this school." Harry said softly. "Sit down, if you like." He offered politely. Being a general also meant learning new skills, a good deal of which was common curteousy, etiquette lessons, and what being in a position of power was all about. He had lessons from Malfoy, Snape, and a few other Slytherin's as the turning of the tide had taken its toll and thousands more people wanted to join 'Potter's Army'. He had also learned how to 'Court' women in dating and marriage. It had been embarrassing in a few instances, but it had also helped take his mind off the war at hand.

"Thank you." Hermione took the seat across from him, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "You seem different than usual." She then blushed. "I don't mean that in a bad way, of course-"

"No offense taken, milady." He said mildly, and she blushed even darker.

"No one's ever called me that before." She said truthfully. "Why did you?"

"Common etiquette skills as learned from a Professor of high standing." Harry said honestly. "I learnt how one should act around ladies, even those not of high status and standing." He added. She frowned.

"Who?" She wondered aloud.

"Unfortunately, due to our contract, I am not at liberty to say." Harry said, sighing. "Otherwise, I would gladly share information about where I…learned my manners, as it were." He said dryly. Hermione laughed.

"No worries, I was just curious. Listen, are you really reading all those?" She asked, waving her hand to his remaining seven books. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I intend to read every book in the Hogwart's library, regardless of how dark or how heavy it is." He said firmly. She grinned.

"And how far along are you?" She asked knowingly. He hesitated. The truth? Or perhaps a bit of both, truth and lie? He decided to test the waters once more.

"I have managed some books through the main section of the Hogwarts library, and have read a fair amount within the Restricted Section. I have also managed to make it into the Winged Section of the Hogwarts Library, but I have never been to the Quarter Side of the Library." He told her truthfully. She stared at him in shock.

"You've been in the Winged Section? But-Madam Pince hardly lets anyone go in there!" She exclaimed. "Did you sneak in?"

"No." He said honestly. She stared at him, and then said flatly.

"I don't believe you-no offense to your honor or anything, but really…" She said quickly, realizing that she had just insulted him. He shrugged.

"Believe what you wish, but abide by the rules you set to yourself." He suggested, and she grinned.

"I like that. One of your Professor's lines?" She questioned, and he nodded. She turned wistful.

"The only etiquette lessons I managed to pick up on witches etiquette were from books. I thought of asking some of the Slytherin girls, but they seem…a bit intimidating sometimes." She said truthfully. Harry laughed, and she looked affronted. He shook his head.

"Slytherin's aren't the only ones who know etiquette. Speak with Padma Patil or her twin." He advised, and she blinked.

"I will." She said, after a moment. "They're in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, right?" He nodded, though with this alternate reality he wasn't altogether sure. "Thank you." She said with a smile. There was a brief silence, when Hermione sighed. "I wish it didn't take students so long to get out of bed." She said, then flushed when she realized she'd said that out loud. He hesitated.

"I'm sure that it won't be much longer before classes. It's only a little less than an hour before breakfast, after all. We can both pass that time easily with reading." He offered, and she smiled.

"Gladly," She said pleased, and-getting her own book from her backpack-she settled down in front of him to read while Harry watched, then did the same himself, not noticing the odd looks from other students as he did so.

~*~*~*~break~*~*~*~

As breakfast rolled on, Harry tried to eat a bit, but found the food to rich. He ate barely a quarter of what Hermione ate, and she looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you hungry, Harry?" She asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"I guess I'm anxious about classes. I'm doing all the advanced classes now, and I'm trying to make a list of new classes for Professor Sprout." He informed her, somewhat truthfully. She blinked.

"New classes? Why?"

"Because, compared to some muggle universities, Hogwart's is sadly lacking in education." Harry said frowning. "It's only got about less than a quarter of what Hogwart's is supposed to have. Hundreds of classes have been lost, forgotten, and generally ignored. The teacher's aren't that great either-Binns needs to be replaced, since he's a ghost, for starters. Not to mention-muggles have a lot more games and entertainment purposes than wizards. Imagine, if Hogwarts could hold computers and internet, what a difference it would make for our kind." Harry said. Hermione brightened.

"I know. I was so interested in magic, but I was oh so disappointed to find that there were a lot of things lacking in the school: there aren't hardly any math courses, other than Astronomy-and that's IF you take the course offered! Hogwart's definitely needs more." She agreed.

"I was thinking about bringing in some of the more serious college courses into Hogwarts." Harry said with a thoughtful look towards the students. "The Headmaster may need to get more than a dozen new teachers, but it would be worth it. It would offer the students more, at any rate."

"College courses as in?" Hermione asked, almost tentatively.

"Well, what about anatomy? That could be tied in with the Herbology classes, almost, because it's learning about the human body, and in turn you could tie that in with learning how to heal the human body." Harry said reasonably. "Then there's also the science classes, followed by the math courses as previously mentioned, and the English courses. Students would need to read a lot more than what's offered here, most students don't even read a quarter of what they're supposed to read."

"I know." Hermione agreed, nodding. "It's highly irksome. I wish that Hogwarts would expand on muggle books, but they just don't see the benefits for it. Especially since more than half of the students here are muggle-born!" She added, frowning. Harry nodded.

"Exactly. Then, after the English classes, there would be muggle History-wizards should know how muggles defend themselves and how they react to all kinds of situations." Harry said seriously. "Then there are all the college courses. How to use computers. How to read and write in other languages around the world, not just the old languages. But then, Hogwarts's doesn't even teach any of the old languages, except when working spells. I doubt that students even realize they're learning old languages." Harry said dryly, and Hermione nodded, brightening further.

"There could be two different types of language classes offered! One for magical languages and one for normal muggle languages!" She exclaimed. Harry looked surprised, and then smiled.

"Of course." He agreed, jotting that idea down. "That's an excellent idea, milady." She blushed with pleasure. "We should put up something for students to jot their own ideas down." Harry continued, thoughtful. "It's a pity the school doesn't have a newspaper for students."

Hermione stared at him, stunned. He frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…but I know how I can start the school newspaper. I'd need about a day, gathering information and a few students to help." She said slowly, then grinned and gathered her things. "Thanks Harry. You've given me lots to think about. I'll see you in class later, all right?" She then hurried off before Harry could so much as say 'bye'.

Harry smiled. Talking with Hermione about classes had been…completely normal. It had almost seemed like he was home again. His smile faded, as he looked towards the teachers who were watching him curiously. He noticed that the Headmaster was not there, and wondered briefly where he'd gone. Inwardly shrugging, he finished eating, gathered his things, checked his schedule, and then headed towards his first class of the day.

All the while, attempting to keep Hermione's death from his mind.

~*~*~*~*~break~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: And there's chapter one, folks. Almost fifteen pages long! Chapter two will be up shortly. I don't have internet connection at home, so forgive if it takes a bit in getting posted.

Edit: Why is it that when I post it on , it seems so much smaller than what it actually is?

~*~*~*~*~break~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwart's Library

Chapter Two: Hogwart's Library

*Apologies for that-I accidentally put up Chapter Three before Chapter Two. This one is a little bit shorter than Chapter 3, but it's still hopefully decent. Thankfully, I caught the mistake before it was up for too long, but this explanation is still here in case anyone was curious as to why a chapter was suddenly deleted.*

* * *

><p>Harry finished his list, adding perhaps more than three dozen classes to the list for Professor Sprout. The classes were as follows:<p>

_Advanced Wizarding Astronomy/Muggle Astronomy [find out how muggles advanced further than wizards have in astronomy]_

_Muggle Biology/Science/Chemistry/Physics [how muggles managed to get connected from half a world away, even without magic]_

_Ancient Lore/Mythology [from both sized, both muggle and wizard]_

_Wizarding Languages/Advanced Wizarding Languages [you'd be surprised how much you don't know when it comes to languages, despite most spells being based on them]_

_Muggle Languages [hundreds of new languages for others to learn who want to know more]_

_Warding [to keep your house and family safe]_

_Advanced Ancient Runes [a lost art that should be remembered]_

_Ancient Spells/Curses [spells and curses that have long ago been forgotten, or lost]_

_Muggle History/Lore II [more in depth look on Muggle History]_

_Muggle Anatomy/Muggle Healing [how muggles heal others, even without magic]_

_Muggle Games/Entertainment [the most fun you'll ever have in learning about muggles]_

_Wizarding Politics/History of Today [for muggleborn witches and wizards who don't know how the system works]_

_Muggle News _[From Hermione, who suggested it] _how muggles view the 'news' of their world_

_Muggle Economics and Money-learn how to handle muggle money and their economic system_

_Muggle Antiques-Cars, Furniture, and other _[surprisingly, Dean Thomas suggested this, as he'd been sitting next to Harry and Hermione before breakfast, and had apparently overheard them.]

_Etiquette Classes-for both, Muggles and Wizards, so that you can learn how to impress girls, or how to snag a guy…even those that are upper class in the Wizarding system_

_Muggle Music-Ancient Times and Now _[while bringing up his pathetic resistance, some of the muggles who had managed to find Harry-and join him-enlightened Harry on the fact of a few 'eighties' bands; and Harry had fallen in love with them almost immediately. Those bands were mostly AC/DC and Metallica.] _Learn the fine tunes of muggle music, while also gaining more understanding on how muggles make their own music._

_Muggle Travel-bringing wizards up to date on the various ways of travel by muggle crafts_

_Muggle English Classes-keep up to date with current muggle books for teens and adults, and discover genres of books called "Classics", "Horror", "Suspense", and "Drama"_

_Writing-try your hand at writing your own books, and see where it gets you. __**Muggle writing materials required. **_

_Muggle Jobs-Learn what type of jobs Muggles do for a living, why, how, and where_ [This was suggested by Hannah Abbot, who was also sitting near Harry-in fact, she was curiously sitting next to Dean Thomas at the time.]

_Muggle Politics-figure out how complicated muggles really are, and what they're main goals are. _

_Muggle Oceanography-how muggles managed to explore the depths of the ocean, while we've only been living on the surface of the Earth_

_Muggle Space Station-learn how muggles went to the moon and came back, bringing with them all sorts of interesting bits of information that we wizards have no knowledge of_

_Muggle Teens-learn the ways of a teenager through a muggles lifetime, what they like, how they act…_

_Muggle Movies-in this class, students will learn such movies titled "Lord of the Rings", "Pirates of the Caribbean", and more current and past movies alike from their point of view. _

_Muggle's Version of Merlin, and his "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table"_

_Muggle's Psychology Classes-more details within class_

_Muggle's Religions-Study their hundreds of different kinds of religion, learn their ethics, and discover what they believe in and why _[This was actually suggested by Katie Bell, who had a muggle in her family who was highly religious, though she never quite understood why.]

_Muggle Computers-where muggles have managed to get connected beyond radio and paper and their usual methods_

_Muggle Computers II-a more in depth look into muggle computers, calculators, typewriters, and everything else connected within their technological world_

And that was basically all that he had so far. Two full pages of classes that he thought Hogwarts definitely needed. There was probably more, and he knew there were some crucial ones that he was forgetting, but he thought that this would be a nice start. He was still thinking of this-as it kept his mind of other things for the time being-while he went through his classes during the day.

Things were fine all the way until he made it to Potions, which occurred right before lunch. Going into the class, he kept his head down, and tried to keep from staring at Snape, the man who he owed his life towards. He was so focused on not looking towards Snape, that he accidentally slammed into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey!" Draco barely managed to get the word out as he fell, when Harry's fast reflexes kicked in. Snapping his hand out, he grabbed onto Draco, and whipped him back up to a standing position, stepping backwards, and allowing him space while doing so. Draco stared at him in shock.

"I apologize." Harry said, formally. Draco looked momentarily startled.

"Oh, ah-apology accepted." Draco muttered, looking a bit as though he had whiplash. "Nice catch, by the way. I was sure I was going to crack my head against the floor." He added, frowning.

Harry sighed.

"I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"And in that instance, Mr. Potter, ten points from Hufflepuff." Snape drawled, though he too looked momentarily disconcerted at how fast Harry had reacted. "To your seats, both of you, unless one of you are injured?" He inquired, and Harry shook his head while Draco did the same. "Good. For today's lesson, we are making the Draught of Fortitude. Mr. Potter, do you know what this Draught does?"

"It gives person strength, sir." Harry said softly, and Snape blinked then nodded.

"Correct. You have clearly been reading ahead." Snape drawled, looking at him. Harry kept his eyes averted, not wanting to remember Snape, screaming on the floor…Snape blinked, but said nothing, though he seemed to be staring at Harry the rest of the lesson with particular interest. As the class went on, it stretched almost endlessly. Finally, two hours later, the class was over. Harry went outside, and then was stopped almost immediately by Draco Malfoy.

"Oy! Potter! Wait up!" Draco called, as Harry made his escape before Snape could say anything. Harry paused and waited, almost impatiently, for Draco. Harry felt rather as though he was eager to see Professor Sprout and hand in that list of classes. Draco caught him a few seconds later. Harry waited patiently for him to speak. "Did you take etiquette lessons?" Draco asked, almost immediately, and Harry sighed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He muttered, almost cross, while Draco colored.

"Sorry. I know that's rude-"He started, when Harry shook his head.

"I took lessons from a private instructor during the summer who wishes to remain anonymous." Harry said, keeping to the tale that he told Hermione. "I apologize for any offenses that I might give in refusing to name my instructor-"

"There are no offenses in keeping an instructor's name secret, Harry." Draco said, frowning briefly. "You didn't get a lot of lessons, did you?"

"Just a couple of week's worth, but unfortunately my instructor had to take an unforeseen holiday." Harry said, sighing. Draco seemed to consider.

"Then why don't I keep training you? I had the best training by tutors from my father, and you've clearly done well by yours-but you could still use some further learning. What do you think?" Draco offered.

Harry stared at him.

"And what would you get out of it in return?" Harry asked finally, getting a startled laugh from Draco.

"You could be Slytherin, you know." Draco said, chuckling. "You sounded exactly that when you said that." Draco added, grinning. "That's high praise from our sort, as you might expect. How could the Sorting Hat have put you in _Hufflepuff_?"

"That's what I've been wondering." Harry admitted, very quietly. Draco considered, then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"You seem like the loyal sort-perhaps that's why you've been sorted into Hufflepuff." He suggested. Harry blinked.

"That must be it, of course." Harry said easily. "But I still wonder-"

"What it would be like if you were in another house instead of the one you were placed in. I know how you feel-the Sorting Hat considered me for Ravenclaw very briefly before putting me in Slytherin." Draco admitted, and Harry blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I know. Everyone's surprised when they hear that." Draco said, shrugging. Harry paused.

"I believe you would've been very successful had you been in Ravenclaw." Harry said tentatively, and Draco brightened.

"Really? You're the first to tell me so! Even my father was skeptical about it; he thought I was meant for Slytherin all along." Draco said, almost in an annoyed voice. Harry wondered why Draco was talking to him, and waited patiently for him to continue. Draco seemed to hesitate before speaking once more. "Well, perhaps you'd like to join me on Wednesday for our first Etiquette lesson of the year? We usually wait at least a week before starting so students can get settled." He explained, seeing Harry's momentarily surprised look. Harry considered, and then nodded, almost reluctantly.

"If you think that I would be accepted within Slytherin, then I shall attend the meeting." He answered, wary. Draco beamed.

"Perfect! I'll let Professor Snape know, and then come fetch you Wednesday at six o'clock-fair?" Draco asked, and he nodded again. Draco beamed, then bowed slightly towards him, startling him. "Until six o'clock on Wednesday, then, Potter." He said formally, and retreated before Harry could say anything. Harry watched him leave, momentary thoughts of honor running through his head.

Perhaps Slytherin wasn't known for its cunning as much as it was known for its honor and integrity within the house?

Troubled, he left the hallway to head towards Lunch, then Independent Study.

* * *

><p>After the first day of classes, Harry turned in his list of classes to Professor Sprout-and then snuck into the library and hid there for the remainder of the night. Casting a 'Notice Me Not' charm on himself, he then busied himself on studying very quickly. Making a brief review on all the past years-apparently he was a third year in this…reality-he made good headway towards third, fourth, and fifth year material. Towards three in the morning, he had read all years one-six, and had at least a fair grasp on its magic and property. Of course, there were very few spells that he didn't recognize, and the ones he didn't recognize were the ones he studied on hard, making lists of those that were unfamiliar to him and practicing them briefly before turning to the next one. Thankfully, he had the entire night, due to the fact of getting sleep the night before.<p>

Soon, however, it was nearing five in the morning. Yawning, he put away his books, satisfied at his nights work. He was just getting finished when he spotted a rather peculiar book sitting on the corner of the shelf. Interested, he pulled it down, and read the title: _Olde Spells of Power by Marielyn Silverstaff._

Curious, he opened the book, and began to read.

**Of the olde spells that were used by wizards long ago in the ancient times, only the darkest of them remain in our memories. Ancient wizards used such spells to call forth items, cast ancient charms, and learn lost languages. Many wizards created a fair number of spells, but most weren't used-due to the fact that they were 'new' spells and therefore difficult for wizards and witches alike to master. **

**All the world has changed since the beginning of time, and most have forgotten ancient magics and mysteries of a wizirdlings powers. Some used to be elementals, and have power of water, earth, air, fire, and/or spirit. Some were mixed species, having mermaid blood mixed in their veins, or goblin blood, or even giant blood. Those traits are rare, now, and long forgotten except for the few that still linger on despite the times changed. **

**This book holds all that lost information, and more. It tells where the spells originated from, what species were the most popular, and how they were created. It gives the wizard the knowledge of how to change their very souls into something more powerful than any one wizard can imagine. **

**But one should be careful-changing a wizard's soul is always dangerous, and never easy. **

Frowning, Harry closed the book and tucked it with those that he wished to check out. He was now reading on average eight or nine books a day. And during the night, he read around the same number, unless distracted by other items. The book was very curious indeed, and he was surprised no one else had discovered it. But then, it was tucked away into the farthest corner in the Main Wing of the library, after all. He considered, then flipped to a random page somewhere near the center. Almost all of it was written in Latin, and Olde English.

_Watcher's Eyes-__this spell was used mainly for gaining a sense of balance within one's self. It was also used as a means of seeing one's prophecies, or rather, the persons own futures. To cast the spell simply wave your wand in a circle and immediately once the circle is formed, create a star over the circle then draw a square around the two. Once those items are formed completely, IMMEDIATELY AFTER forming those items, you must say in a firm tone of voice 'Watcher's Might'.*_

Harry blinked, then hesitated. He was curious about the spell, it sounded horribly complicated when attempting to cast it, but it also seemed rather useful. To know his future, _before_ it happened?

Fascinating.

He flipped to another random page one last time before he would head to breakfast.

_The Demon Curse-__this spell was highly illegal during its time. Not much is known about the spells creator, except that he was heavily tortured, then sent straight towards Azkaban after being given the Draught of Eternity, which is one of the darkest potions ever created. This spell was meant to bring forth demons from other worlds/universes. It would open a massive hole in one's area, and call forth demons of all kinds, monsters, and various evil beings. There is one book I have written dedicated to this spell alone, but that book is hidden. Search for it as you like, you will not find it if your intentions for the book are of evil. **_

And that was all. Harry stared at it, shocked that anyone had ever managed to create such a spell-much less _thought_ of making one. He briefly wondered who it was that created the spell, and knew that the chance of them still being within Azkaban was very low. But, if they had been given the Draught of Eternity…Harry shook his head at the implications this arose, and picked up his books. Cancelling the charm he'd placed on himself earlier, he carried the books he was intent on reading today towards the front desk; checked them out, then headed to breakfast where students were starting to come in.

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to be just the same as the first. Harry went through classes, all the while keeping his dark memories just at surface's edge, and concentrating firmly on studying and reading. He read everything in sight, and then some. The Hogwart's Library was his home for now, and it would be as long as he wanted. There wasn't any place he couldn't enter, he'd learned all of the Castle's secrets before it had been destroyed in the war and turned to ash just as the rest of the world had a short while after the Castle had.<p>

He hadn't managed to read even a quarter of the Hogwart's library before it was destroyed, or even all of the books within the Room of Requirement. So, with that goal firmly in mind, he began making a list of things he needed to read, and things he wanted to read. The list wound up being more than four pages long, and he knew there would be more things he would want to read before too long while browsing the Hogwarts shelves. There were five massive sections of the Hogwart's library, seemingly endlessly filled with books. It was one of the reasons why Hogwart's library was one of the biggest magical libraries in the world.

The first section was the _Main Wing_, where it held all the students researching books, past books that were written by Hogwarts professors, and so on. It was accessible to every student who went to Hogwarts.

The second most well-known wing was the _Restricted Section_. That one was rather harder to get into than the others, but still manageable-especially when Harry had had his invisibility cloak. The Restricted Section carried all of Hogwart's most dark books, and then some. Some of the books had been banned, which was another reason why it was called the 'Restricted Section'.

The third section of the library, one not quite as well-known as the other two, was called the _Winged Section_. It was more heavily guarded than the Restricted Section, because of how many valuable books where within. Harry had only ever been in there twice during the time of his past, and never during this reality. It had been easily five times bigger than the Main Section.

The fourth section of the Library was called the _Quarter Side_, and-as he had told Hermione-it was the one place in Hogwart's he had never managed to get into. He had no idea what was within it, and he was eager to get inside and find out what sort of books were kept inside.

The final section-and the rarest for people to manage to get in, but Harry managed to get in just the one time-was called the _Dragon's Wing_. It was said to hold not just thousands, but **millions** of books within. Harry had been awed when he had seen it that brief time, it had been quite beautiful. The only way a student could get within the Dragon's Wing Section was if they had a personal note from the Headmaster themselves…and being close to Dumbledore, Harry had managed just that before he had died.

Now, however, his main focus was reading everything within the Main Section of the library, then moving towards the Restricted Section, and after that, moving towards Quarter Side, and the other three. Though he wondered about the Quarter Side, he had no idea where the entrance was located, even.

Sighing heavily, he stuffed his books into his backpack, gathered his things, and headed towards his first classes of the day.

* * *

><p>*This spell is one of the major things that I thought of within the book, adding it as a last minute thing, due to book five relying heavily on prophecy at the end of the book-plus the Fanfiction novel I'm writing IS called "Prophecy's Child". 'Watcher's Eyes' wasn't exactly the best name for the spells, but most spells are named weird anyway, aren't they?<p>

**Demons are going to be a heavy theme also, but not until MUCH later in this story. Harry has his 'inner demons' of course, and a few 'outer demons' if you understand my meaning…demons are quite powerful, very evil, and full of dark magic which will make this story much more interesting. The end plot has already been mostly played out, and I believe it will blow everyone's minds.

**On Hogwart's Library**-everyone always says that Hogwarts library is the largest wizarding library in their world when I was reading Fanfiction [but no one really went in depth with it]. Therefore, I decided to expand on that, adding it as a main element theme to this story. Hogwart's library is massive, and it would take decades, perhaps eons of years to get finished with it. I believe that this sort of does it justice, but not quite. More details, explanations, and library scenes will be included throughout the remainder of this story.

Thanks to those that reviewed, favorited, alerted this story. For those that are expecting the next chapter, tis done I just need to go over a few more things and then all's well and chapter three should be up and running soon-ish. Hope you enjoyed, and please don't hesitate in asking any questions, leaving a comment, etc...


End file.
